Heridas de guerra
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: AU Moderno. Multicrossover. Hay veces en las que el mal triunfa. Hay veces en las que el villano gana y no aparece ningún héroe para impedirle lograr su cometido. Entonces el villano simplemente hace de las suyas y crea miseria. El pasado no puede cambiarse, pero puedes elegir ponerte de pie y luchar, aunque puedas morir al hacerlo.
1. Elecciones

**Elecciones**

 **...**

" _La vida puede ser una mierda impredecible en la que no va a venir ningún hada madrina a solucionar tus problemas con magia, así que está bien que tengas sueños y esperanzas, pero no sirven de nada si no te paras de esa cama"_

* * *

.

Puedo ver a la gente vestida de gris caminar con pesadumbre por las calles, marchando con la alegría de un sentenciado a muerte, los ojos tristes y hundidos en sus caras mirando sin ver realmente a ningún lado, la vida ha muerto en esta ciudad, en muchas, o en casi todas, la alegría parece haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Y es que hay veces en las que el mal triunfa. Hay veces en las que el villano gana y no aparece ningún héroe para impedirle lograr su cometido. Entonces el villano simplemente hace de las suyas. Asesina a placer y reforma el mundo a su torcida imagen y semejanza, buscando saciar un hambre de dolor y destrucción que no tiene fin.

A nadie le gusta escribir sobre estas historias, ni pensar en ellas, prefieren vivir con la creencia, inculcada por lo cuentos y las grandes hazañas, de que un héroe surgirá y derrotará al mal y salvará a todos. Pero la nuestra no fue una historia de las que te gustaría escuchar.

La nuestra fue una historia de derrota, de un mundo egoísta y desunido, de un mundo demasiado orgulloso como para salvarse a sí mismo. Fue una historia que nos es recordada a diario por nuestra forma de vida actual, una historia que se siente como sal en la herida y a nadie le gusta.

Nuestra desgracia, nuestro destructor, nuestro amo, él tiene nombre, es un hombre inteligente, perverso, sin alma, es el villano que triunfó. Es Drago Mano-Dura, el único al que le gusta todo esto, le gusta ser consciente de que consiguió tener al mundo a sus pies, de que destruyó ciudades y países enteros, de que provoco tanta miseria y dolor como pudo, y de que aún puede causarla y lo hará.

Nadie logró detenerlo y ahora que tiene todo ese poder, es cuando te empiezas a preguntar, ¿Por qué llegamos hasta este abismo? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se diera cuenta de todo esto antes? ¿Cómo fue que nadie vio al monstruo y lo detuvo? Y miras al pasado y te das cuenta de que hubo indicios, señales que indicaban que un desastre se acercaba, que era inminente, pero no lo vimos hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta después de que la desgracia tocó a nuestra puerta y nos arrebató todo lo que teníamos.

El pasado no puede cambiarse. Ahora vivimos bajo la opresión y la tortura de un tirano. Para este punto hay varias opciones.

Uno: puedes adaptarte al nuevo y repugnante mundo que se ha creado y convertirte en un ser abominable.

Dos: puedes escapar a los brazos de la muerte, hay muchos métodos para eso.

Tres: si eres demasiado cobarde como para abrazar a la muerte por tus propias manos, probablemente solo sigas vivo por la inercia de existir.

Cuatro: también puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y vivir como un esclavo esperando por ese héroe inexistente, manteniéndote de esperanzas inútiles, pero viviendo por ellas.

Cinco: Puede que existan más opciones además de estás, pero a mí no se me ocurren y esta es con la que yo me quedo, la que yo elijo. Es ponerte de pie y luchar.

No vino ningún héroe a salvarnos y no vendrá ninguno. La única manera de obtener lo que quieres es peleando por ello. Quiero mi libertad y voy a obtenerla. No voy a esperar a que alguien venga a rescatarnos para actuar, existe algo llamado rebelarse, patear a cualquiera que intente controlarte, golpear a cualquiera que crea que le perteneces, cortar cualquier cadena que quieran imponerte.

Eso es lo que haré, voy a pelear.

Sé que hay más gente que piensa como yo por ahí y voy a buscarla, quizá no logremos ser nosotros los héroes que todo mundo espera, pero al menos pelearemos y aunque nos maten y no logremos nada con nuestra muerte creo que es preferible morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola mundo.**

 **Ya sé que tengo varias historias empezadas y sin continuar, de eso pueden culpar a mis demonios internos que no me dejan terminar una historia antes de seguir con otra y a la escuela que no me deja escribir todo el día como quisiera. Pero les prometo que no voy a dejar ninguna historia mía sin terminar.**

 **Con respecto a esta historia, es un proyecto que lleva rato en mi cabeza exigiendo ser escrito, no había querido empezarlo xq solo tengo la idea en general del final y de algunos hechos indispensables, el resto de la trama es niebla inmaterializada, pero hoy mi cabeza le encontró un inicio, y antes de que lo piense demasiado y me arrepienta, se los entrego para que me den sus opiniones y digan si les interesa que continúe.**

 **No sé cuando actualice aquí, mientras tanto los dejaré pensando, les tengo una pregunta:**

 **¿Quién creen que esté narrando este prologo?**

 **Me gustaría ver si alguien lo adivina y me encantaría que me dijeran sus conjeturas sobre que creen que pasará o de que creen que trate la historia. Sería interesante saber sus opiniones. Si no morimos hoy todos tragados por un agujero negro, les tendré una sorpresa para quienes comenten.**

 **En fin, ¡tengan bonitas lecturas! y ¡mucha inspiración a quienes también escriben!**


	2. Fronteras

**Fronteras**

 **...**

 _"_ _La inacción cultiva el miedo. La acción cultiva el valor. Si quieres conquistar el miedo, no te quedes en casa escondiéndote y pensando acerca de todo lo que te aterra. Sal y haz algo al respecto."_

* * *

.

Despertó con el sonido de gritos en la plaza. Habría otra ejecución. Una parte ella quería salir de debajo de su delgada cobija y ver de quien se trataba, otra parte quería volverse a dormir y no enterarse de nada, pero sabía que era inútil intentar no escuchar.

Las ejecuciones eran bastante públicas, no te obligaban a ir, pero eran transmitidas en todos los hogares y había un sistema de altavoces en cada poste de luz, en cada esquina. Los gritos, las lágrimas y el sonido de los disparos se escucharían aunque te esforzaras en ignorarlos. Drago, disfrutaba el sufrimiento, se deleitaba con él.

Fueron tres disparos, Astrid no necesitaba ver los cadáveres para imaginárselos. Sus pesadillas ya estaban bastante llenas de cadáveres. Se sentía enferma cada que tenía que escuchar una ejecución, su cuerpo se cubría de sudor frío y no podía evitar pensar que su familia había pasado por lo mismo.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, dejando un rastro muy visible sobre la suciedad de su piel, se paso el dorso de la mano para secarla, sus dedos también estaban llenos de polvo, un detalle inevitable si pasas los días escondiéndote en edificios derrumbados. Pero ahora estaba más cerca, no había sido un viaje fácil, pero estaba por llegar a las fronteras de la ciudad. Pronto podría dejar este encierro atrás…

"O morir destrozada por las bestias" le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo. Hasta ahora había evitado pensar en el tema de los monstruos que patrullaban las fronteras de las ciudades y se había concentrado en sobrevivir y viajar a la frontera más cercana a ella. Ahora que estaba de verdad cerca de una, ya no podía evitar no pensar en esas bestias que rondaban a pocos kilómetros del edificio prácticamente destruido en el que dormía.

Esas monstruosas criaturas eran la principal causa de que la gente prefiriera permanecer en los infiernos que Drago les designaba como ciudades y soportar la tortura, el hambre y el yugo esclavizador de ese autonombrado imperio que intentar escapar.

Muchos de los que intentaban escapar no lo lograban y las criaturas traían sus cuerpos destrozados de vuelta, para que todos pudieran ver el precio de la desobediencia y el reto a la autoridad. Pero el imperio de Drago tampoco era perfecto, no podía tener a sus monstruos vigilando siempre y en todos lados y estos tampoco eran imposibles de matar, solo que pocos se atrevían a considerar enfrentarse a ellos.

\- Voy a encontrar el modo de vencerlos. Voy a salir de aquí. – se dijo en un susurro seguro. Dándose fuerza para lo que sabría que vendría.

"¿Y después de salir que?" volvió a molestarla esa vocecita en su cabeza "Aunque logres evitar a las criaturas por algún tiempo tarde o temprano te encontraran. Te mataran"

Eras sus temores los que hablaban. No iba negar que tenía miedo de morir. Sería una estúpida si no tuviera miedo. El miedo la volvía precavida y la ayudaba a sobrevivir, pero no iba a permitir que el miedo la volviera una esclava más de Drago. No iba a permitir que el miedo le robara todo lo que ella era. Ya le habían robado suficiente.

Quedarse en esa ciudad podía significar no tener que enfrentarse a los monstruos del bosque, pero no significaba vivir. Sabía que debía luchar, simplemente no lo podía hacer de otro modo, nadie más dentro de ese lugar estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y era por eso mismo que el mundo había caído, todos esperaban que alguien más hiciera algo, que alguien más se encargara, aun cuando se veía que debieron haberse unido todos para vencer a ese loco.

Muchos no lo hicieron, muchos prefirieron ver a otros caer antes que ayudarlos. Se tomaron el destino del mundo y la gente como un juego, donde solo importaba su ego y quedar bien. Y la gente estúpidamente les cedió el control de sus vidas y no presto atención ni se interesó en los asuntos que importaban. Vivían absortos en sus programas y series, en sus eventos y vidas caras a costa de otros. Vivían dentro de una pantomima de vida que podía desmoronarse con facilidad y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias.

Pero Astrid había aprendido la lección, esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie se encargara de salvarla, iba a encontrar y participar activamente en su propia salvación. Los héroes solo vivían en las historietas y ya era tiempo de crecer.

Más allá de esa línea entre los bosques y los edificios destrozados, se ocultaban bestias capaces de destrozarla en pocos segundos si se atrevía a entrar en sus territorios. Sí, pero también se encontraba la esperanza. En algún lugar en lo profundo de aquellos bosques, se encontraban escondidas personas que daban su mejor esfuerzo en oponerse a Drago.

No tenían nombre, no tenían suficiente fuerza ni recursos para oponerse a él, y a pesar de todo, lo estaban intentando. En las ciudades lo calificaban como un acto suicida. Drago se reía de ellos mientras los consideraba "insectos molestos que tarde o temprano serán aplastados". Quizá nadie creyera en ellos, pero a ella le gustaba considerarlos como una resistencia, y sentía que pertenecía a ellos, debía encontrarlos y sumarse a la lucha, necesitaba confirmase que no era la única persona que quería luchar y que estaba dispuesta a dar su mejor esfuerzo por conseguir su libertad de aquel mundo de horror que Drago había creado.

Poco a poco el sueño volvió a venir a ella, y se quedó dormida sobre el suelo frío y lleno de polvo con apenas una pequeña cobija para mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Mientras su mente se preguntaba donde podrían estar escondiéndose los rebeldes y como iba a encontrarlos. No se hubiera podido imaginar que esa misma noche, algunos de ellos estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba.

A unas calles de distancia tres figuras encapuchas se habían detenido a contemplar los tres cadáveres que colgaban en la plaza a la vista de todos, las balas se habían impactado en la cabeza de tres hombres a los que se había atrapado robando. Estarían a la vista de todos hasta que los soldados quisieran quitarlos, nadie más se atrevería a moverlos a menos que quisieran sufrir el mismo destino.

\- El precio del robo a Drago es la muerte – dijo en un susurro la figura más pequeña, era la voz de una chica y sonaba preocupada.

\- Ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes, ahora sabemos donde podrían estar. – le contestó otra voz de chica, la figura encapuchada era unos centímetros más alta.

La primera chica no le contestó nada, solo se quedo mirando los cadáveres colgantes de nuevo, pensando en otras tres personas, sabiendo que si algo les pasaba jamás iba a perdonárselo.

\- Hay que movernos chicas – dijo la última figura encapuchada, la más alta de las tres, era un chico de voz agradable – debemos regresar lo más pronto posible.

\- Sí – dijo la segunda encapuchada, mientras ambos emprendían la marcha, la más pequeña de las figuras se quedo viendo los cadáveres unos segundos más y después siguió a sus compañeros. Pero ya no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen mental de los sujetos ejecutados, y no podía dejar de pensar en otras personas, en 3 de las personas que más amaba. Estaban solos, en algún lugar justo en la dirección contraria y corrían el riesgo de ser atrapados y asesinados en cualquier momento...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas con fuerza. Había estado buscándolos desde que se separaron hace un año, y la noche pasada habían dado con una pista de su paradero, había estado pensando una y otra vez desde ese momento sobre que era lo siguiente que haría. Tomó una decisión.

\- Chicos – dijo tomándolos de su capa y obligándolos a detenerse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de nuevo el chico.

\- Necesito regresar, debo llegar al otro lado de la ciudad.

\- ¿Estás loca? – exclamó de nuevo el chico molesto – eso nos tomaría como mínimo tres semanas. No tenemos tanto tiempo, debemos regresar a la base de inmediato a decirles lo que sabemos.

\- Lo sé. Por eso iré yo sola.

\- No puedo permitirlo, atravesar el bosque no es fácil, te necesitamos y … - el chico se detuvo cuando la segunda chica lo tomó del brazo suavemente.

\- Está bien. Puede irse.

\- Pero…

\- No las arreglaremos, ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿o no?

El chico resopló molesto, no es que temiera que no podrían arreglárselas, simplemente no le parecía prudente arriesgar toda la misión cuando ya estaban tan cerca de regresar.

\- Gracias. – suspiró la chica mientras se descolgaba un morral pequeño y se lo entregaba a la chica – Y por favor cuídense mucho.

\- Estaremos bien. – le contestaron ambas figuras aunque ella apenas y los escuchó. Ya estaba corriendo en la dirección opuesta a ellos.

\- ¿Por qué la dejaste ir? – preguntó el chico – pronto se darán cuenta de lo que robamos, si la encuentran estará condenada.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco podía haber hecho nada para convencerla de quedarse. Es muy terca. - suspiro derrotada - Creí que la había convencido de regresar primero a la base y después ir a buscarlos, pero...

\- ¿Buscar a quienes?

\- Anoche... anoche no solo encontramos lo que buscábamos, también encontramos pistas sobre el paradero de su familia.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que ella desapareció. Ambos estaban preocupados por lo que le podía suceder, hubieran preferido acompañarla, pero aunque fuera cruel, no podían perder tiempo en eso, el tiempo los estaba persiguiendo.

\- Vamos – dijo la chica continuando su camino al bosque – debemos volver a la torre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Aun hay alguien que quiera leer la historia?**

 **Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, mi vida se volvió muy caótica en los últimos meses del año pasado. Les tenía una sorpresa, para este capítulo, pero como restructuré la historia la cosa quedo un poquito diferente y la sorpresa tendrá que esperar. Los dejaré con la duda de quienes podrán ser esas personas encapuchadas de aquí a la próxima actualización que será en aproximadamente una semana. Pueden hacer especulaciones y apuestas. ¿Quienes creen que sean?**

 **Hablando** **de eso, solo una personita adivino de quien era el Punto de vista, ¡Era Astrid quien narraba! Felicidades** _ **Harumitzia**_ **y gracias por comentar y leer mis otras historias *v***

 **No estoy segura de si se puede considerar a Astrid la protagonista, va a haber varios personajes y muchos serán importantes, pero de cierta manera Astrid será clave para toda la historia, igual Hipo, pero él aparecerá hasta dentro de uno o dos capítulos y habrá algunos personajes de otros fandoms.**

 **Me encantaría leer que opinan, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas, favoritos, y por seguir la historia *v*Me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir y esforzarme en narrarla bien.**

 **¡Que la aventura los invada, la alegría los ataque y la inspiración los acompañe!**


End file.
